An Alarm
by Soffy-blu
Summary: Lucy is tired of being woken up early in the morning by her neighbor, Natsu's, alarm. [One-shot]


**A/N: Another cringe worthy, unedited ball of fucking trash at your service here. Take it. Just take it… *cringing***

With a huff of frustration, she crawled out of bed, pink duvet slumping off with a soft plop. Small feet found their way to the carpet and her arms shot down to her sides in anger. Champagne blonde strands of hair bounced in odd sequences with every movement she made. Lucy's brows began to furrow as she bit down on her bottom lip.

 _Stupid people with their stupid alarm clocks and their stupid early morning goody-goodies._

Making her way down the stairs she grimaced before allowing her eyes to trail upwards. Gazing at the door that read Apartment 234 she inhaled deeply. With one swift motion she knocked on the door, knuckles aching ever-so-slightly with every rap on the metal.

With a slight creak it opened to reveal a rather strange guy. Messy, pink hair accompanied his lightly tanned face. Onyx eyes fluttering open once more as he looked down on her in pure drowsiness and confusion. He was tall, muscular and quite the sight. However she was pissed, not to mention flustered because of his shirtlessness.

"Can you please turn down your alarm clock? Some of us need beauty sleep!" She musters out with anger seething through every syllable. Where as in her mind she sounded soft and sweet, in reality she sounded as if hell was freezing over.

"Woah woah blondie, I have to get up this early. Sorry that I woke you up..." His voice deep in octave but bright in amusement with every word. Running his long fingers through his hair he watched as Lucy began to mutter angry little nothings consisting only of grunts and "Stupid people."

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and you are?" He spoke with a calm serenity that honestly annoyed her. Who could be up at 10 A.M?!

 _Just who does this guy think he is? Telling me his name and with that stupidly perfect body. I might as well just leave_. She thought, ready to say her final "Turn it the fuck down." and walk away.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. My name's Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you."

His cheeks widened in a smirk at her, throwing him a confusing look she pondered. "Why are you smirking?"

And with one look down it hit her. She was clad in a thin tank top that left little to the imagination and a pair of oversized pajama shorts.

A roseate tainted her cheeks before she gave a shout of "Pervert!" and ran upstairs. Her back sliding against the door she sat on the floor, thoughts invading her mind of the boy she just saw.

 _Natsu, Natsu Dragneel._

Walking down the stairs she watched as Natsu exited his apartment. His eyes caught her gawking and he let a wink fall atop of his face.

"Y'know, Luce, if you want me you could just ask." The words fumbled in her throat only to let out a simple "I never said I wanted to get to know you!"

Her cheeks were flushed over, palms sweaty and the sight of him made her slightly weak in the knees.

There he stood , a muscle tank and baggy sweat pants. The faint glisten of sweat on his forehead and biceps, along with a shit eating grin on his face. Her face was red, like a cherry. Biting down on her bottom lip she hissed "Well I'll be going back to my apartment to relax. Bye."

She began stomping up the stairs and he just waited. Standing in the exact spot he was before, counting on his fingers. Just like that she came racing down the staircase again, fingers curled at her sides into fists.

"-and _another thing-!"_ Natsu was spaced out , pondering on whether he should invite her in or laugh. She was feisty, cute , and _damn sexy;_ perfect.

He listened to her ramble on for what seemed like hour before she slipped up.

"-and you and your stupidly perfect body, just, ugh. Again, why the smi-" Her fingers found their way to her mouth and her eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

His grin widened, showing bright canines. He chuckled and watched as the flustered blonde attempted making poor excuses. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, a tank top clad chest and mini skirt. Combine this with reddened cheeks and desperate cries of: "I didn't mean it like that!" and you have entertainment.

"So what _did_ you mean?" He questioned. He had her now. He could tell he hit spot on when her finger started moving rapidly, desperately grabbing at the hems of her skirt for relief.

"I-uh- well… Okay wipe that stupid look off your face, pinky!" She was fuming, I mean, you would be too if the guy you totally didn't have a crush on was looking at you like that.

She moved quickly,

"I-" She started, glaring and shoving a finger at his chest. "-said" He was backing up now, looking confusedly at the girl pushing him closer to the wall. "Stop." They would both be lying if they said they didn't enjoy what was happening right now.

He was against the wall, eye's narrowed just a little and a slight grin on his face. She was now a little _too_ close to him, hand fisted in his shirt. It was innocent to other eyes it seemed.

"So what you _meant_ was that you want me to pick you up at 8 tonight?" Natsu didn't smirk this time but he moved from the wall, towering over her.

"Apartment 328."

"See you then."

Natsu walked into his apartment, slumped against the door and put his head in his hands. His face was burning of bright pinks and cherry reds.

" _Holy shit,_ where did _that_ come from?"

Hearing a snicker Natsu looked up to see his brother laughing.

"You like her, don't you?"

"S-shut up! No one asked you, now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for my _date._ " Emphasizing the 'date' he took off to his room.

 **A/N: Cringe worthy enough for you? I wrote this awhile back but yeah...god I'm cringing. Just take it ;-;**


End file.
